A gas-insulated switchgear of the type mentioned above is known from German Patent No. 4,211,154 A1. According to this reference, the power switches designed as vacuum switch tubes are fastened to an insulating plate using two supports, with the insulating plate being in turn connected to the front and rear walls of the container through angle brackets. Furthermore, an additional insulating plate arranged under the vacuum switch tubes, similarly fastened to the inner walls of the container, serves for additional fastening of the vacuum switch tubes within the container. The insulating plates are dimensioned so that the vacuum switch tubes are accessible during assembly at the points required therefor and the insulating gas can circulate sufficiently around the vacuum switch tubes during operation.
German Patent No. 3,436,173 A1 discloses a power switch mounted on the inside of the front wall of a metal capsule filled with insulating gas, in a housing made of insulating material. No sealed bellows are, however, provided here for feed-through. German Patent No. 4,210,716 A1, on the other hand, discloses a multipole vacuum switch whose poles are surrounded with shell-type insulating pieces. These vacuum switches are not, however, mounted in gas-filled containers.